


11/22/63

by evilfox



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1963年11月22日发生的一切，最终夺去了那两个人仅有的希望。</p>
            </blockquote>





	11/22/63

**Author's Note:**

> 标题算是致敬我喜欢的书。

What kind of peace do I mean? What kind of peace do we seek? - John.F.Kennedy

Peace was a never an option. - Erik Lehnsherr

 

【1】02/05/64

东部时间清晨6点钟，Charles Xavier在剧痛和干渴中醒来。

他的脊椎没有比前一天变得更好。每一次疼痛都比之前来得更令人无法忍受，他很清楚这是为什么。

没有任何事变得好起来。

这年的雪下得很深。窗台上的积雪已有几吋高。Charles翻过身，从床头柜上摸到药品和注射用具。

起床意味着面对又一天的开始。每一天都只是更多的羞辱和折磨，不扎一针是熬不过去的。

他用胶皮管吃力地扎紧自己的上臂，将那些金色的液体注入静脉。药物在他血液里分解，疼痛和饥渴像退潮似的慢慢远去，他闭上眼感受这暂时的舒畅。

这几乎是每天唯一可以期待的时刻。紧绷得颤抖的肌肉渐渐松弛下来，一点点愉快和放纵的幻觉占据了他的头脑，他甚至有些爱上了这轻微的副作用。斑斓的白日梦让他的喘息平复下来，给了他一个不自觉的虚弱的微笑。它们带他回到那些仿佛已远不可及的日子，当他还相信Erik是属于他的。

有时他能看见Erik，修长的手指和露齿的微笑，有时是别的人和事。他陷在枕头里，舒适得不想动。

那不是真的，但很美。而真实的世界只是一天比一天更黯淡，更接近毁灭。

“Charles！”

他听到Hank在走廊里大喊。在这样一个冷如死亡的日子，他想不出能有什么事情值得大呼小叫。

Hank攥着一叠文件冲进房间，“Erik被捕了。”

药物的作用使他看不清Hank的表情，但他能想象。

“……为什么？”

有什么可问的呢？Charles责怪自己昏沉的意识。Erik的生活向来离不开危险的事，他早晚会有这么一天，不是吗？

“刺杀总统。他们，沃伦委员会说他刺杀了总统。”

Charles从床头抓过水杯，灌了一大口。他奋力集中精神，试着看清、听懂眼前的一切。

Hank不知所措地立在床前。他面容疲惫，衣装却整齐，像是整夜都没有睡。近来Charles不确定他都在忙些什么。他总是闷在那个堆满仪器的房间里，昼夜颠倒，把时间花在那些他们用不着的情报或录制的电视剧上。

他能想象那个房间里还放着Hank没喝完的浓咖啡，仪器沙沙作响，那些屏幕闪烁着不同的画面，一张又一张打字纸从机器里飞出，落在地上铺成杂乱的交叠。那是刚刚被公布的688页沃伦委员会调查报告。

 

【2】02/06/64

“说点什么吧。”探员说。

Erik坐在一张塑料椅上，同样材质的手铐和脚镣把他禁锢在这个方寸之地。超过36小时没有进食也没有休息，他眼底有阴影，目光仍旧锐利沉静。

“报告已经公布了，定罪是迟早的事。”坐在他面前的探员用十分笃定的语气说，“你现在应该想的是怎么在牢里过得舒服点。”探员故作悠闲地靠着桌沿坐下，“他们可以把你扔到十几个人的笼子里，没有热水，没有放风，每天被人强奸。或者你可以有一间私人套房，要什么都有。看你怎么选了。”

Erik依然沉默，甚至没有抬眼看一看审讯他的人。他要说的话早就说过了。这番恐吓甚至没有一点真实感。他们不可能把他扔进普通监狱，没有什么能困住他，除了这个地下堡垒。

“所以，今天还是这样？”

探员这样问着，并不显得惊讶。

“认罪协议你看过了。我只能再问一遍：你签不签？”

探员仍旧没有得到回答。

“说话啊。”那人用手背抽了被审讯者一记耳光。

Erik别过头，轻微的耳鸣让他有点头昏，颧骨的疼痛却很真实。对于Erik，疼痛是件好事，它使你清醒，帮你确认所处的境地，它催生出无法阻止的力量。它不是伤害，Erik不会被疼痛所伤害。假使他能在此刻掌握一点点金属，哪怕只有弹丸大小，他也能用任何残忍而有效的方式结果一个人的性命。然而，当这位最亲密的战友无法被触及时，他有的也只是一具血肉之躯。

“我需要一个律师。”他说。

“你他妈的没有律师听明白了吗！”探员吼道，浓重的北佬口音充斥在狭小的审讯室里，“……我们有命令不能伤着你。如果你认为你耗赢了，我可以告诉你，这三天连个开头都算不上。”

“是吗。”

Erik抬头对上审讯者的目光，平静地说。

“我进过集中营，进过纳粹疯子的实验室，当你们和苏联人向古巴开炮的时候我就站在那片海滩上，空着手。”

而你们的海军被吓得屁滚尿流。

“这些都没能干掉我。要搞垮我，你们还得加把劲。” 

那个探员盯着他的犯人，没再说什么。Erik熟悉那种眼神。那种当一个鼠辈遇上真正的强者时怒火中烧又无能为力的眼神。

另一个探员出门去叫来了一些穿制服的小卒。他们谨慎地解开Erik的脚镣，把他从椅子上扯起来，向那个主持审讯的探员请示。

“扔禁闭室吧。”探员用力把烟蒂碾灭在烟缸里。

 

【3】08/24/63

装修工作结束的那天，Hank拿来一只细小的礼盒，塞进Charles手里。

“这是什么？”

他拆掉缎带，里面是一盒为他印着教授头衔的名片。

“……谢了，Hank。”虽然名片内容并无虚假，他还是略显窘迫，“就是有一点难为情。”说实话，在全部危机和混乱降临之前，他还没来得及在学校教一天书。

“我们招生的时候用得上。”Hank说。

Charles应诺着，滚动轮椅向后退去，转个方向，把名片盒放进靠墙的书柜。他已经能熟练地帮助自己移动，尽管轮椅工作时发出的轻微声响总是让他心里涌起一阵无名的憎恶。

“不，不，这可不是用来藏着的，”Sean从柜里取回那盒名片，从中捻出一张。

“嘿，”Charles轻声警告，但这不足以阻止Sean。

一旁的Alex擅自从桌上抓过Charles的钱夹，让Sean把名片掖了进去，又把钱夹扔回Charles怀里。Sean脸上带着恶作剧得逞的愚蠢笑容，他们都看着Charles，像是等待着他俏皮的抗议或一记玩笑式的暴栗。

但Charles只是滚动轮椅，把皮夹放回桌上。

天知道他有多想像过去一样，和他们大笑、打闹，说些没头没脑的蠢话。 他不想让孩子们感到紧张或是他们之间不再那么亲近，他只是做不到，单纯的做不到。

“对了，Charles，你今天去健身房了没？”Hank问他。

Hank确实说过他应该多锻炼上肢力量，双腿的残疾既成事实，他的手臂可能需要做更多事……可是他非得现在提这个吗？在学生们面前？

“我晚些时候去。”Charles敷衍说。

“……情况会好起来的。”Hank双手搭住他的肩，好像是略微意识到Charles的不悦。

是的，它们会的。Charles试图说服自己。

他知道他不能让这些孩子们失望，更不能让他们察觉到自己对这个生活有多失望。

Charles清了清嗓子，“那么，我们来整理一下下周的计划……”

“我们应该去华盛顿（注1）。”Alex说。

“对，最近大家都在说这件事，”Sean跟着说，“我们应该……”

“不。”Charles打断他们。“我不觉得你们把自己暴露在警察和特工的包围下是个好主意。”

Hank显然站在Charles这一边，“CIA手里有我们的资料，他们很可能还在追查我们。”

“可是教授……“

“不讨论了。”Charles摇头，“听好，这个学校里谁也不准去华盛顿。”

 

【4】08/28/63

星期二的晚上，Erik突然向他的同伴们宣布：我们要去华盛顿。

Emma指出这个决定过于冒险了，在失去了Azazel的情况下，要从全国最为守备森严的地方全身而退并不是那么容易。但Erik认为他们非去不可——到时候所有的保卫力量都会关注着游行活动， 要在不引起任何注意的前提下接近白宫，不会有比这更好的机会。

在Erik的坚持下，他们一行人穿上不招眼的衬衫和T恤，在星期三午后走进了华盛顿特区的游行队伍。

走在人群里，我们就是安全的，Erik这样告诉同伴们。他不怀疑这个场合会布满军警、特工，甚至可能包括那些从古巴事件之后就在追捕变种人的机密行动组。只不过这场民权运动已经给了政府足够的压力，Erik确信，即便他们发现了什么，也不可能获准向游行民众开枪。

他们分散开穿过拥挤的人群和那些高举过头顶的标语牌，沿着宾夕法尼亚大道慢慢向白宫北草坪靠近。林肯纪念堂的台阶上已经站满了游行者。Erik看不清台上的情况，他只听到一个年轻男孩的歌声（注2）。墨镜遮挡了八月的艳阳，热浪般的空气在他额头上灼出细细的汗水。

人们摩肩接踵，气氛却意外地平静。没人知道那里曾经坐着两个对弈的友人。Erik深吸一口气，阻止自己回忆起那些漫长的棋局和Charles坐在台阶上舒展的姿态。

他没时间听音乐，Emma已经控制住最近处的警卫，时机就是现在。他和同伴们默契地离开人群，跟在Emma身后走上北草坪，堂而皇之地经过那些已经失魂少魄的安保人员，径直走进白宫。这不是个简单的戏法，即使对于Emma而言，他们必须抓紧时间。

“他在哪儿？”他问。

“这边。”Emma歪头示意他转弯。

开门对于Erik从来不是问题，包括门后那些时刻警惕的特勤精英。在他们能做出任何反应之前，Erik已经缴下了这个房间里的所有枪支，它们轻巧地漂浮在空中，瞄准它们的主人。

这给了Emma充足的时间，被挟持的特勤和官员像听从咒语一般逐个倒地昏睡不醒。

“现在我们可以聊聊了。”Emma的注意力回到已经落单的总统那里。

John.F.Kennedy站在他的办公桌后，双手高举明示自己没有武器。当然，这是多余的，Erik能确保这里的武器都在他们应该在的地方。

“总统先生。”Erik上前一步，摘下墨镜，“或者，如果可以的话，Jack。”

面对一群擅闯白宫挟持总统的不速之客，Kennedy的反应算不上惊慌。在展示了己方惊人异能之后，Erik并不担心总统先生轻举妄动。

“我是Erik Lehnsherr，你可能听说过。这些是变种人兄弟会的成员。”他尽力让自己听起来不像一个鲁莽的反政府武装分子，“我们不会伤害你，Jack，因为我们和你一样。”

像是为了注释Erik的话，魔形女翻动身上的鳞片变化出Marilyn Monroe（注3）的性感姿容。

Erik微微皱眉，不赞成她在这种严肃的场合发出调侃。

“……很高兴认识你们。”总统的目光扫过他们每一个人，而后缓慢地放下手，轻落在桌面上，仍然保证每个人都能看见他的手在哪。

他懂得怎么应付这种局面，显然。

“荣幸的是我们。“Erik说。“我知道晚些时候会有更多人带着要求来，抱歉我们插队了。”

“家庭第一。”Kennedy微笑，“不介意先和我的兄弟姐妹聊聊天。”

一分钟前他甚至不认识Erik，而现在他已经知道怎样能博取对方的信任。怪不得人人都喜欢他。Erik不确定这是好事还是坏事。

“有什么能为你们效劳的？”

“外面的那些人，”Erik说，“他们想要面包、工作和选票，我们不要那么多。”

“那么请问你的要求是……？”

“我们要你，Jack。加入我们。人类能做的，变种人能做得更好，你也证明了这一点，不是吗？”Erik露齿而笑。

“如果我错了请纠正我：你们要求我当一个公开的变种人？”

“或者我们替你公开。”Emma补充。

他要说不了。Erik想。他不想把这个撕裂的国家推进更大的恐慌里，可那正是Erik想要的。

“朋友们，请理解这一点：我已经在做这个世界上最难的工作，我需要一些时间。”

“政客的时间总是不够。”Emma尖刻地说。

Kennedy没有在意Emma的讥讽，他只和能做决定的人对话，那个人显然是Erik。

“我相信你们在做的事是有意义的，而我做的也是。我们能取得难以想象的成就，为此我们都有太多事情要做，不在于一时间或一个决定。我会把你们的要求纳入计划，我也相信有一天我能向大众介绍你们，作为勇者和先驱，这一天会来的，你可以认为这是我的承诺。”

Erik能看出Emma几乎要嗤之以鼻的不屑。

“那么，让我们保持联系。”

“当然。”总统用他最令人信服的口吻说。

“谢谢你的时间。再见，总统先生。”Erik重新戴上他的墨镜。

“请叫我Jack。”

他再次微笑，镇定、圆滑、胸有成竹。就像是生来就是要成为一位政客，也许他的确是。

Erik和他的同伴们沉默着走出白宫，如同来时一样悄无声息地混进人群。

“他是对的。”Erik低声说，“我们控制他会比暴露他有利得多。”

“他是个软蛋。”Emma说，“就像你一样，Lehnsherr。”

“Emma！”他试图用这样的低吼唤起白皇后对他的尊重。但那无济于事。

“我们回去吧。真是浪费时间。”Emma戴上她的头巾，看上去与任何一位参加游行的家庭主妇无异。

远处的林肯纪念堂前，King博士正在告诉现场的所有人他今天有一个梦想。

梦想是小孩子的玩意。Erik想。成人的世界只有输赢。

 

【5】09/23/63

走廊安静无声，轮椅的银色轮廓轧过木质地板。Charles离开他的办公室，又并没有什么去处。安装电梯的工程下个月才会开始，在那之前，他无法在没有Hank协助的情况下到达楼下。而Hank此时正在一间会客厅改造的教室里讲课。Hank有奇异的天赋，但不是分身术。

他不能总是依赖别人的帮助。Charles憎恨每一个必须向Hank求助的时候。

Hank不应该把他的生命花费在一个残障朋友身上。他是个天才，是人类并未见识过的、稀世的财富，做一个护工不是他的使命。

我必须料理好自己。Charles想。

他漫无目的地滑动，试着忘记不久之前在这些楼梯间跑上跑下的自由。

Alex和Sean坐在楼梯转角处，地上散落着一些扑克牌。他们本应在Hank的课堂里。

“你们在这里干什么？”Charles有些不悦，摇着轮椅向他们靠近，“怎么不去上课？”

“Hank知道我们在这儿。”Sean说。

“回去上课。” Charles认为自己的语气算不上命令，或许更像是请求。

“教授，”Alex站起来，从裤袋里掏出一张对折的白信封放在Charles膝上，“我被征兵了。下周报到。”他坐回台阶上，“就让我再打一会牌吧。”

Charles感到措手不及，就像胸口遭到一记重击。这么长时间以来，他理所当然地认为他们是学生，不会被强行征召。甚至都忘记了，在可公开的记录里，他们只是无业青年。

“Alex，你不是非去不可。”

他不需要详细解释，Alex了解他的意图。他可以不踏出家门一步就找到和这件事有关的征兵处工作人员，让他们彻底忘记Alex Summers的存在。

“明年我会拿到批文的，都时候你们都能注册为预科生，你相信我，我准备……”Charles没有再说下去，因为Alex已经给出了他的回答：一抹苦笑。

Charles感到五脏翻涌。他不知道这份试图挽留Alex的绝望从何而来，又或许他知道。或许是因为他未曾开口挽留过Raven或Erik。

“你已经决定了，是吧。”他拿起膝上的征兵令，递还给Alex。

“教授……Charles，”Alex盯着手里的纸牌，就像他自己也没有准备好面对Charles遗憾的眼神，“我知道你想保护我，你是个好人。可是你不能永远保护每个人，我们都不是孩子了。”

何况他是Alex。Charles想。他经历了太多，他大概从未有过当一个‘孩子’的机会。

“而且……”Alex抬起头，试图用一个轻率的笑容掩饰他眼里的动容，“见鬼，你不能总想把我们藏起来。”

Charles陷入沉默。

Alex是对的，被动的躲藏总得结束。Charles没有权利替他们决定什么才是好的。如果他们已经足够对抗军舰和核弹头，有什么理由不能应付单纯的枪炮、暴雨和泥浆？

总会有那么一天你无法再为他们做些什么。你得习惯这一点。

“……你们打的什么？‘捉红心’？”Charles搓了搓手，“我能加入吗？”

 

【6】10/19/63

身处弗拉门戈酒店，人总会有这种错觉：无论外面的世界怎样颓败，这里的纸醉金迷永远不会息止。

Erik坐在桌旁心不在焉地投注俄罗斯轮盘，而那颗金属小珠总会停在他下注的空格里。他不着痕迹地玩弄着轮盘，饮尽手里的酒精饮料。

“去玩点你不能作弊的游戏不好么？”那个金发女人不知何时出现在他身后。

他会意地笑了笑，放下酒杯。

几分钟后，Erik和他的得意部将走进那间一直为他们预留的包间，分坐在牌桌两端。荷官熟练地洗牌、切牌。

“我今晚没看到Raven。”Emma说。

“她有工作。”

“你擅自给她任务？也不跟我提一句？”

“要我知会你每一件事吗？我以为你的能力是不需要‘知会’。”Erik看了看手里的烂牌，将它们叩在桌上，“不跟。”

Emma没有看牌，只管加注。

“Erik，你这辈子相信过谁吗？”

“你呢？”他冷冷地反问。

“你不信任任何人，你甚至没信任过Xavier。”

Erik知道她提起Charles是在故意惹他不快。

（你想要Raven取代我。）Emma的声音忽然劈进他脑海里。

（这怎么可能？你可是这里唯一的心电感应者。）Erik心说。

荷官再次发牌，手气仍然不在Erik这边。

“不跟。”他盖住纸牌。

（别装傻。如果你不能24小时戴着头盔，就该考虑停止对我撒谎。）

Emma的建议令人无法反驳。Erik不愿意承认他对这个女人的忌惮，即使有一天Emma会在他熟睡时消无声息地杀死他，就像麦克白谋杀他的国王。

（Sebastian认为我们不该杀同类。）

这是她今晚第二次提起Erik不想听到的人。

（但是你知道我怎么想吗，我觉得，我不喜欢任何人、任何事档我的路。）

他们的对话在牌局上无声地进行。

（什么意思？）Erik明知故问。

（你很清楚他很出卖了我们。）

是的，他很清楚Emma在说什么。甦醒计划，死于非命的变种人（注4）。

（甦醒计划的存在还没有被证实，况且那是CIA的机密项目，总统也很难插手。）

（那么CIA才是我们该下手的地方，不是那种只有一个任期的政客。）

“加注。”Emma说。

（我知道你怕我，Erik，怕就对了。）

（你不断做出错误的决定，你的固执早晚会把我们都害死。）

（你把我从号子里弄出来，这份人情已经还请了。）Emma停留在他的脑子里，不肯住口，（我不欠你，我们谁也不欠你，我们在这里唯一的原因是跟着你比对抗你更安全，不代表我们是你的朋友。）她看了看自己的牌，“加注。”

Emma尖锐的眼光像要能剥掉他的皮肉，剜进那颗铁铸的心。

她亮出一把点数惨淡的单牌，起身离开牌桌。

“同花大顺。”荷官宣布说。

Erik没说什么，让荷官划走了他的筹码。牌局结束。

当天夜里，Emma Frost独自离开了拉斯维加斯。

 

【7】11/22/63

“Charles，够了。”

“不。”他没有停下，从药瓶中抽出更多未经实验的药剂。

“够了！”Hank试图夺下针管，被Charles用力推开，针头划伤了他的手掌，疼痛使他眉头紧皱，脸颊上冒出青色的毛发。

“对不起，”Charles匆匆地说着，把药剂推进自己的手臂。

他不想去看Hank的脸。那些毛发并不能遮蔽他失望和痛心的神情。

当他释放野兽的力量，他可以轻易把Charles压制住，叫他乖乖听话。但他永远不会对朋友使用这份力量。那是他对自己的承诺。Charles清楚这一点。

“对不起，Hank，我必须……”

他必须杀死那些声音，让他们永远消失。针管里的药液被尽数压出，Charles拔出针头，大剂量注射带来的副作用使他颅内一阵刺痛，致命般的刺痛，像一枚硬币穿过眉心的刻骨之痛。

但少顷之后，他的世界安静了。

他昏沉沉地倒在床上，视线开始模糊。

“Charles？Charles！”

他仿佛听到Hank的呼唤，而那声音遥远得好像来自另一时空。

 

【8】11/22/63

离开维加斯的前夜，Raven和他大吵一架。

如果我出了什么事。他是这样说的。如果下周这个时候我还没回来，兄弟会的所有事由你做主。

Raven难以置信地瞪着他，就像这是她听过的最混帐的话。

你要去做什么？你打算对Emma做什么？她问。

他希望Raven知道得越少越好，但他也需要她在必要的时候给其他人一个交代。

如果一切顺利，他和Raven将在并肩战斗中度过漫长的年月，这个念头让他感到安慰。如果说Raven只是他从Charles那里带走的一件纪念品，那是不公平的说法。他的确爱着Raven，每一天他都惊讶于这个女孩的成长，她会成为一个出色的领导者，Erik从不怀疑这一点。

但他不能否认的是，Raven让他想起Charles，想起他们在那个桃源般的旧宅里有过的愚蠢或愉快的时刻。Raven是他真心投入所应得的回报，是他曾经相信友谊与爱情的证明……是他的纪念品。

悉知全部之后，Raven平静地提出他应该带她同行。她列举了这个提议的必要之处，很有说服力。她说的每一句话都让Erik更爱她。她不会大吵大闹，做出什么戏剧化的举动，她不是一个普通姑娘，她是魔形女。

但Erik拒绝了。

达拉斯的天空阴沉着，华氏55度，不是个好天气，也不那么坏。风吹动他的围巾，榆树街上人声鼎沸。

他低头查看了手表，现在是中午12点27分。

他必须找到Emma Frost。

车队从远处缓缓行进而来，他已经能看到总统乘坐的林肯大陆敞篷车，周围的人因此更加兴奋起来，他们挥动手帕和旗帜，呼喊着“Jack”或“总统先生”。

迪利广场上的人都向街边围拢过去，Erik没有动，他观察着这幅图景里的每一个细节，他需要知道漏洞在哪里。

但他没有更多时间了。

一切发生的太快，大部分人甚至没有意识到那是枪声。但Erik知道，他能感觉到有一颗炽热的子弹滑膛而出。

枪声又一次响了，他知道另一颗细小的子弹正向敞篷车飞去，他——就像任何人一样——无法用肉眼捕捉子弹的轨道，能依靠的只有他与那些元素之间与生俱来的羁绊。

有千分之一个瞬间，他相信自己拖住了子弹，他甚至能感受到那速度和热度在他身体的每一个细胞里留下伤痕。这远远超出了他的估计。如果这是一次有准备的练习，他或许可以轻松完成。但他此时头脑一片混乱。子弹终于脱离他的力量，执着地向前飞旋而去。

他仍然试图抓住那枚杀器，那就像试图躲避一头挡在路中间的雄鹿，转弯，刹车，滑行，翻滚，不可避免的一片狼藉。子弹横冲直撞，Erik没有放手，那煎熬的感觉就像乘着一匹脱缰的马，就像他自己和那子弹一起穿透了血肉。

在他能做出任何反应之前，第三颗子弹击碎了总统的颅骨。

Erik怔在原地，尽管他知道自己没有时间可以浪费。

在一片尖叫、奔走中，他望向对面的六层建筑，用感觉搜索任何可能存在的枪械，然而有什么打断了他……不止是打断，是一片无形的刀刃剜进他的头脑里。能做这件事的人，他只认识两个。

敞篷车加速驶去，Erik必须做出决定：跟随车队或者寻找杀手。眼前的一切让他的思考变得极其困难：血肉模糊的总统，惊惶万状的州长和夫人，尖叫着的Jackie Kennedy，飞溅的鲜血沾污了她淡粉色的精致裙装。

平心而论，这不是他见过的最恐怖或惨烈的画面。他并非被惊吓或震动，是期望破碎的遗憾刺伤了他。他失去了赌注，他和他的同伴们为此所作的努力都将付诸东流。

Erik穿过街道和慌乱的人群，躲过特勤的封锁、阻拦。就算只有丝毫可能性，他也要上去看看。

可是太晚了。仓库顶楼空空如也，他所见的只有在扎成捆的书籍周遭飞舞跳跃的灰尘。没有来复枪和狙击手，也没有金发蓝眼的读心者。

 

【9】11/22/63

Charles不清楚自己昏睡了多久。但他知道他有多久没睡过这样一个好觉了。

厚重的窗帘遮挡了日光，他不确定现在是午后还是傍晚。

药效还没有消退，他感到身体发软，轻松得好像能飘起来。

就是在这时，那个离奇的想法开始进入他的头脑：也许我能走走。

他胡乱挣扎着爬起来，摇摇晃晃地挪动腿脚，直到撞在门框上他才意识到这不是幻觉。

这他妈的是真的。

他倚着门喘息，无法解释此时的感受。就像被上帝开了一个恶毒的玩笑。

他慢慢地调整呼吸，把自己从门口移到楼梯处，他双手扶着栏杆，一个台阶，再一个……他意识到自己想要下楼去，

可是为什么？楼下没有工作等着他完成，没有家人，没有学生和教员。没有人需要他。

他仍然跌跌撞撞地向下走着。

“天啊，Charles！你在干什么？！你不能这样！天啊……”

Hank冲过来，担起他的手臂强行架住他，“你不能站起来，脊椎会继续受损，你只是感觉不到，你用了太多药……”

“不用跟我解释，Hank，我也学过医。”他听见自己虚弱的声音。

他知道这样任性而为对他没有好处，可是状况还能更糟吗？

客厅的电视开着，黑白屏幕里的播音员用令人遗憾的语调播报着，

“……正式宣布，Kennedy总统死于中部时间下午1时，东部时间下午2时。副总统Johnson现已离开医院，预计……”

“发生什么了？”

“刺杀。”Hank说，他的声音带着挫败感，“在达拉斯。”

Charles挣开Hank的搀扶，转身走向楼梯，缓慢、艰难地尝试挪回楼上的卧室。

Hank还以为这个世界会好起来。看吧。

 

【10】02/09/64

Erik躺在黑暗中，二月的寒气穿透肌肤刺痛他的骨骼，他蜷曲起赤裸的身体阻止体温下降得太快。

被捕的那天，他穿着一件灰色羊毛大衣。他有几分想念那件外衣的温暖，随即又在心里斥责这是软弱的表现。他从来都不需要舒适的环境，比这更糟的时候他也挺过来了。

可他无法从记忆里删除在Xavier家醒来的那个早晨。

多年来，他每天醒来的第一个念头就是提醒自己那些必须要做的事。而那个早晨，他不想提醒自己任何事。哪怕仇人还逍遥在外，哪怕这个世界随时可能毁于一团云雾，他也不想离开床垫和Charles温暖的身体。

从窗帘缝隙间透入的稀薄的晨光，Charles白皙的肩头，从被子边缘逸出的一丝热气，都让他想起他曾经知道有一个家是什么感觉。这很荒谬，不是吗？

前一天晚上，Charles和Raven为了欢迎新朋友们的到来，准备了一桌佳肴。他们列坐在Xavier家那张长长的老式餐桌上大快朵颐，几乎忘记了不久前失去同伴的伤感。

Charles开了一瓶1946年的波尔多，却发现席上的年轻人并没有谁能合法饮酒，结果他和Erik理所当然地瓜分了那瓶陈酿。

那瓶酒的味道，天啊。

他记得酒足饭饱之后Charles醉醺醺地贴在他背上。

我一直都想有这么一次，全家人坐在一起吃饭，这感觉真好。Charles说。

Erik架着他回到卧室，没有提醒说他们并不是真的家人。

他们亲吻了很多次，衣服剥得七零八落，却醉得干不了别的什么，直到互相黏着渐渐睡去。

或许是他的酒量比自己想象的更好，Erik像往常一样准时醒来，他等了很久Charles才醒。Charles睁开眼望着身边的人，好像得到了一份令人惊喜的圣诞礼物，他伸出手慢慢地划过Erik的头发、脸颊、胸口，最后把脸埋在他颈窝嗤嗤地笑。

他想知道Charles现在的样子。也许不再有那时傲慢的诡辩和放肆的笑，但是更强大、睿智和宽容，Erik有这种直觉。

他无法准确计数在这里度过了多久，看不到也听不到任何东西，仿佛与世隔绝。他能感到周围的空气变得越发浑浊，手脚几乎失去知觉。

直到他在昏沉中听到开门的声响，走廊里煞白的灯光刺痛了他久未见光的双眼。

“Lehnsherr！”

他抬起头，门外是荷枪实弹的特工。

“你的律师来了。”

他们为他穿上了囚服，带回审讯室。在那里等待他的是个瘦小的中年人。

“你好，Lehnsherr先生。我是Thomas Jarvis，你的律师。”

Erik在对面落座，看守再次把他牢牢地铐在椅子上。

“如果我认为会有公开审判，就太蠢了吧？”他说。

“不会公开。”律师说着，摊开手边的文件夹，“审判将会秘密进行。我应该转达他们的意思：调查委员会和地区法院会尽一切可能保障程序正义。但你有必要知道，这件事上不会有什么正义。”

“我知道。”他身上的每一道伤痕都知道。

律师的脸上闪过一丝悲悯，旋即又被那饱经风霜的冷漠所掩盖。

“不过，如果有什么能帮到你的……”

“有。”Erik打断他，“请让我做结案陈词。”

 

【11】02/11/64

这是冒险的行为。Charles清楚这一点。

毫无疑问安全检查将会拒绝一切金属物件，而Charles已经不需要为这件事担心。他能感到腰部传来的隐隐钝痛，这不妨碍他用蹒跚的脚步走进审判厅。

过去的很多年里，他渴望摆脱头脑里那些萦绕不歇的议论、私语、呐喊和尖叫，在几个月不被打扰的生活之后，在这个充满疑问和恐慌的大厅里，Charles第一次为自己脑中的寂静感到不安。

Erik Lehnsherr在四个特工的押送下走上被告席。他穿着深棕色的西装，仪容端整，眼神冷静、专注，就像他在Charles的记忆里一贯的样子。Charles却因读不出他的心迹而如芒在背。

无论审判如何进行，他们都不会容许他以自由之身走出这个秘密法庭。

天啊，你做了什么？你想做什么？

他在心里喊叫，声音几乎要撕破他的胸膛冲出来。但他不能说什么。甚至不能流露出任何一个不属于旁观者的表情。

坐在他身边的Hank悄悄握住他的手，试图帮助他冷静下来。

Charles咬住下唇，他知道该怎么做。

 

【12】02/11/64

不知为什么，在看到Charles的那一刻，那份原本应有的惊讶并不是那么强烈。

（别来无恙，老朋友？）Erik在心里问候，却没有听到回答。

Charles没有变化太多。头发似乎长了一些，湛蓝的眼睛看不出情绪。不需要读心也能知道他在竭力克制自己的表现。因为Erik也在做着同样的事。

他没有看到轮椅或拐杖，这意味着……Charles可能是走进来的。这个想法使他振奋。

（你看起来不错。）他心说。

Charles从伤痛和挫败中康复了。他将会变得更强大、睿智，领导和保护他的同类，改变这个令人失望的世界。

只是他仍未了解Charles来到这里的理由。

也许有一刻，Charles会突然冻结所有人的心智，奇迹般地站起来走向被告席，牵住他的手、奔跑着离开这里，闯过一道又一道高大、冰冷、戒备森严的闸门，离开这个编织阴谋和杀戮的巢穴，离开全副武装的特工，离开盖着血红印章的机密档案，离开争斗、伤害和过去。让世界在原子的硝烟中飞散，而他们躺在Xavier家的花园里，脉脉相吻。

但那不会发生。Erik想。

Charles只是坐在那里， 和他一同听着公诉人向庭上陈词——毫不怀疑地指出Erik Lehnsherr是应为总统刺杀案负责的首要人物。

Erik从不期待奇迹，或为之祈祷。

无论好的坏的，现实已经足够了。

Charles会看到真相，哪怕真相在此时已经无关紧要。有Charles在这里见证他创造的历史，已经足够了。

“你是否向Oswald下达了暗杀Edwin Partridge将军的指令？“

“没有。”

“1963年11月14日，你是否再次与Lee Harvey Oswald接触过？”

“是的。”

“目的是？”

“我得到消息说我要找的人可能在达拉斯，我找到Oswald，没有找到我的目标。”

“你对Oswald说了什么？”

“我问了他的近况，关于他家人的一些事。我怀疑他被控制了。但他没有，至少当时还没有。”

“谁意图控制Oswald？”

“这个问题我拒绝回答。”

听众因被告人的抗拒态度而微微骚动。法官不得不请众人肃静。随后，一颗尾部微微变形的子弹被作为证物当庭呈上。

检方律师用一张手绘的广告板演示了子弹的轨迹，“这就是第二颗子弹，‘魔术子弹’，或者用委员会的话说，‘拐弯子弹’。它从图书仓库六层被射出，击中Kennedy总统的背部并从喉部穿出，接着穿过Connally州长的背部，击碎了一根肋骨，从右胸穿出，然后穿过Connally的腕部，最后击中他的左腿，全程共造成7处伤口。这颗子弹的运动轨迹是整个案件中最难以解释的一环。除非……它的运行被操纵了。”

律师扶了扶眼镜，

“检方请求传唤证人Marie Ellen Dodge，以及CE406号证物。”

一个最多十二三岁的小女孩被带到证人席上，那孩子显然吓坏了。物证是一张黑白照片，画面里的Erik Lehnsherr神情凝重，背景是迪利广场上热情的围观者。

“Marie，这张照片是你在11月22日当天拍摄的吗？”

“是的。”证人说。

“照片上的人，他在这个房间里吗？”

女孩紧张地眨着眼，她纤细、颤抖的手指向被告席，

“是他。”

“你确定吗？”

“是的。”

“他当时在做什么？”

“他……他抬起手，”仿佛那天发生的一切仍然令她恐惧和费解，“我听到第二声枪响。然后我看到了子弹，我真的看到了，它好像在天上停了一下，一瞬间，然后飞走了，向着车队。”

显然律师对她的回答相当满意。

“Lehnsherr先生，1963年11月22日中部时间下午12时30分，你是否在迪利广场的草坪上？”

“是的。”

“你是否在操纵子弹并改变它的运行轨迹？”

“是的。”

“为什么？”

“为了阻止它杀死总统。”

“但你失败了？”

“目标太小而且太快了，我不能完全控制它。”

“好吧，”检方律师用挖苦的语气说，“听听你自己说的，Lehnsherr先生，你想救总统因为你能控制子弹，你没能救他因为你不能控制子弹，有点矛盾不是吗？”

“棒球放在桌上你能轻松地拿起来，但它被投出来你未必能接到。没什么难懂的，即使对于你的族类。”Erik讥讽说。

“Lehnsherr先生，如果你真的指望我们相信你能抓住子弹，”律师微笑着说，“你最好别光说不练——证明给庭上看看。”

在检方示意下，一根铁制撬棍被呈到被告席上。

这大概是今天的重头戏了。Erik想。检方的意图很明显，他们要结结实实地恐吓这群当摆设的陪审员。就让他们得偿所愿吧，为什么不呢？

他注视着撬棍，没有抬起手或做出任何动作，他只是注视着。

那根撬棍从桌上缓缓升起，漂浮在空中。他听得到庭上所有人的抽气声。撬棍开始弯曲，就像它只是一截无助的胶皮水管，它被对折，交叉，直到打成一个死结，重重地砸在地板上。

Erik清楚他刚刚做了什么。他清楚明天这个消息走漏出去的时候人们会怎样郑重其事地说“要不是亲眼看见我死也不会相信”。他清楚自己站在被告席上用意念弯折钢铁的形象，在那些平庸的智人后裔看来是多么惊艳，又是多么惊悚，如同一个天神降临在众人之间，令人战栗而又痴迷。

法官沉默良久，宣布暂时休庭。

 

【13】02/11/64

 

明天世界会发现我们的存在。去古巴的前一夜，Erik这样说过。

而现在，这一次，他要把自己推到世界眼前。

这个事实令Charles不寒而栗。

“法官大人，各位陪审员，还有在座的各位。”Erik的目光扫过神情复杂的听众，在Charles身上停留片刻。

“正如检方Wein先生所说，我们今天到这里来不只是为一桩罪案讨回公道。在这一点上，他是对的。”

“你们的族类，智人，花了太多时间去相信自己是这个世界唯一的主宰。这个信仰使你们傲慢妄为，为私欲冠上公理正义的名号。”

他不在意听众的窃窃低语，就像他们的感受根本不值得他的注意力。

“你们太害怕失去唯一的意义。你们会不惜一切去毁灭威胁的萌芽。今天你们在这里就是为了证明威胁的真实。我想说的是，你们是对的，而你们的信仰是错的。你们无法阻挡进化的过程，所有顽抗的手段都将是无谓的，这是自然的意志。你们还没有见识过真正的力量。他们会觉醒，会反击，会摧毁……”

“Lehnsherr先生！”法官试图打断他的陈词，特工和安保已经纷纷上前将武器对准了他。 

但Erik没有停下的意思。

“他们会让你们体会千万年前智人面对自然的无助和敬畏。”

庭下秩序大乱，法官已经无法控制陪审团和听众的哗然，一位CIA负责人不得不大声呵斥，要求所有人冷静下来。持枪的士兵们不知所措地看向他们的上级。

Erik默默回到被告席上，看着因他而骚动、愤怒的众人。

这个世界将会憎恨我们，他得到了他想要的。Charles想。

他知不知道他在毁掉别人苦心建筑的未来？

如果他们没有处在这个不容妄动的场景里，Charles也许会给他一拳，尽管那也不会撼动Erik的主意。

这个坦率、执拗的斗士是如此熟悉，同一个疯狂、冷酷的野心家又是如此陌生。

特工们花了一些时间恢复秩序，法官不得不提前宣判。

“被告人Erik Lehnsherr，一级谋杀罪名成立；策划暗杀美利坚合众国总统，罪名成立。判处两个无期徒刑，终身不得假释。”

锤声落下的同时，四个特工走向被告席，他们给Erik戴上为他特制的塑料手铐，两个特工在左右抓着他的手臂，一个人顶着他的背，另一个在前引路。

Erik没有抗拒，平静得就像他早就预知了这判决的结果。

是的。他早该知道。也许在他搭上飞往达拉斯的航班那一天，他就知道。

特工们推搡、催促着，Erik在他们的包围中回过头向旁听席看去。在那一秒钟里，他用那完美的灰绿色眼睛安静地看着，说不清是看向过去还是未来；像是悲伤，又像是欣慰。

他意识到这可能是Erik在他眼中最后的模样。尽管在内心深处他早就知道，那个曾经让他全心信赖的友人已经无处可寻。

 

【尾声】05/15/64

Erik坐在空中。

他已经习惯了这样长久的独处。他曾以为自己会发疯，但结果是他发现这些与世隔绝的时光使人更有效地思考。

他飘浮着，沐浴在从囚室的玻璃顶上方落下的荧白灯光里。

在这里，除了专注于发现自己的力量，他别无可做。他试着变些新的戏法，用本能去捕捉那些不可见的自然的脉络，对磁场的掌握每一天都更加准确和稳定。任何试图埋葬他的尝试都令他变得更强。

他试着不再去想Charles。

每个人终究都要孤军战斗下去。没什么大不了的。

 

【FIN】

**Author's Note:**

> DoFP影片和相关宣传文案都没有指出真的刺客是谁，我认为Emma行刺是比较能说得通的一种假说，所以采用了这个，然后再加上传统的CIA阴谋论：Emma因对Erik失望自己去打入CIA内部，通过执行刺杀任务获取信任，也是对JFK未能真正帮助变种人的报复。所以Erik不愿意揭发她，当时的调查机关也不被允许触及她。但她后来大概还是被CIA算计了，死于非命尸体还落到Trask手上。我的脑洞基本上是这样。  
> 如果采用Raven刺杀说或者冬兵刺杀说应该也能写出有趣的故事呢，不过只脑这一个版本已经让我脑力交瘁了【。  
> 本文中大量剧情和细节来自DoFP的病毒营销文案，比如审判Erik的一些细节，拗铁棍什么的，详见参考文献。有一些故事线索电影和宣传资料本来就圆不上，我也圆不上，都乱来了，就这样吧。脑汁快熬干了orz  
> 总之，我个人非常非常喜欢DoFP里涉及JFK刺杀案的设定，觉得是一个很棒的关于“losing hope”的隐喻，我试图在文里表现这一点，终究言不达意。
> 
> 注释：  
> 1、即“向华盛顿进军”运动：https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/March_on_Washington_for_Jobs_and_Freedom  
> 2、时年22岁的Bob Dylan在当天的活动中进行了演唱。  
> 3、指的是JFK和梦露的绯闻，其实这也不用注了吧……  
> 4、即Project:WideAwake，Azazel和Angel死于这一项目相关的暗杀行动。出处见http://www.thebentbullet.com


End file.
